scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Hazelrella
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of 1950 Disney film, "Cinderella" Cast: * Cinderella - Hazel (Little Charmers) * Prince Charming - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Lady Tremaine - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) * Jaq - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Gus - Danny (Cats Don’t Dance) * Mary - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Perla - Sawyer (Cats Don’t Dance) * Anastasia Tremaine - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Drizella Tremaine - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Lucifer - Ed (The Lion King) * Bruno - Krumm (Aaaahh!! Real Monsters) * Major - Wooly Mammoth (Cats Don’t Dance) * The Fairy Godmother - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * The King - Shrek * The Grand Duke - Peter Banning (Hook) * Major as Coachman - Leo (Little Einsteins) * Bruno as Footman - Mac Foster (Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends) * The Footman - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Cinderella’s Father - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Scenes: # Hazelrella part 1: Opening Credits ("Hazelrella") # Hazelrella part 2: Hazelrella Story/Once Upon a Time # Hazelrella part 3: Wake Up, Hazel ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") # Hazelrella part 4: Hazel Meets Danny # Hazelrella part 5: Waking Up Ed/Krumm Fights with Guru Ant # Hazelrella part 6: Sneaking Past Ed/Getting Breakfast/Ed Chasing Danny # Hazelrella part 7: Serving the Family/Hazel and Witch Hazel's Conversation # Hazelrella part 8: At the Castle/Plans for the Inflated Ball # Hazelrella part 9: ("Sing Sweet Nightingale")/The Letter to the Inflated Ball # Hazelrella part 10: Danny and Bernard Helps Hazel's Dress ("The Work Song") # Hazelrella part 11: Danny and Bernard Fight Guru Ant/Working on Hazel's Dress ("The Work Song") # Hazelrella part 12: Robyn Starling and Jenny Foxworth Tear Hazel's Inflation Dress # Hazelrella part 13: Hazel Meets Mavis ("Bibbiddi-Bobbiddi-Boo") # Hazelrella part 14: At the Palace Inflated Ball # Hazelrella part 15: ("So This is Love")/Midnight/The Chase # Hazelrella part 16: Shrek Fights with Peter Banning # Hazelrella part 17: Witch Hazel Tells the News # Hazelrella part 18: Peter Banning Arrives/Robyn Starling Tries the Glass Slipper # Hazelrella part 19: Krumm to the Rescue/Jenny Foxworth Tries the Glass Slipper # Hazelrella part 20: Finale ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") # Hazelrella part 21: End Credits Movie Used: * Cinderella Clips Used: * Little Charmers * The Secret Saturdays * Looney Tunes * The Rescuers * The Rescuers Down Under * Cats Don't Dance * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Oliver & Company * The Lion King * The Lion King 1 1/2 * Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) * Aaaahh!! Real Monsters * Rugrats * Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Hotel Transyvania: The Series * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Hook * Little Einsteins * Our Huge Adventure * Rocket's Firebird Rescue * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends * The Black Cauldron * The Nightmare Before Christmas Gallery: Hazel of Little charmers.jpg|Hazel as Cinderella Secret-saturdays-character-zak.png|Zak Saturday as Prince Charming Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs